Chilton's Revenge
by Erawmovid
Summary: Que se serait il passé si au lieu d'aller chez Will, le docteur Frederick Chilton s'était échappé pour mettre au point un plan qui aurait révélé aux yeux de tous le véritable Hannibal Lecter et qui l'aurait par ailleurs vengé ? Rated M peut être plus tard scène violente.
1. Prologue

Chilton ouvrit les yeux doucement. Que s'était il passé? Quand il s'était réveillé, le docteur était encore dans sa maison. Il se rappela alors, Hannibal le Cannibale l'avait assommé et l'avait donc disposé sur le fauteuil du salon. Il en était désormais sûr. Il était le tueur, il était le Chesapeak Ripper. Will avait raison... Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever. Ses vêtements étaient couvert de sang et un pistolet était posé sur lui. Mais pourquoi? Que lui arrivait il. Il quitta donc la pièce où une traînée de sang menait vers la cuisine. Il y entra et vis un homme assis sur le comptoir portant une veste bleu avec écrit sur le dos "FBI". Le docteur se rapprocha de lui d'un pas peu sûr et, sans aucune surprise mais avec un dégoût certain, le corps entièrement ouvert de toute parts. Ses organes ensanglanté entassés sur la table entre l'écart de ses cuisses. Il se retourna promptement pour éviter d'encore avoir à supporter le massacre. Et devant lui un autre corps se trouva alors. Le cadavre, disposé de façon plus méticuleuse, était allongé sur la table. Des couteaux,des ciseaux et autres matériaux étaient plantés de façon symétriques à plusieurs endroits du corps. Chilton n'en pouvait plus, il ferma les yeux et sa respirations augmenta rapidement. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en se demandant pourquoi avait il a subir cela . Ses pensées étaient confuses, il n'arrivait plus à penser calmement. Personne ne le croirait, sa découverte du corps du docteur Gideon et des agents du FBI, à propos d'Hannibal . Une seule personne aurait pu. Will Graham. L'idée d'aller chez Will et de tout lui expliquer lui traversa l'esprit mais non, quelque chose l'empêchait de faire ça. Will n'était pas son ami. Il savait que Will ne lui faisait pas confiance même s'il aurait cru l'histoire.  
Non il ne pouvait simplement pas s'y résigner, ils étaient deux personnes très différentes. Will était presque fou et il agissait de façon trop imprévisible. Chilton n'aurait pu le contrôler. Il ne pouvait que partir mais la question était là, comment? Si Jack Crawford découvrait les corps, ils l'auraient tous pensés coupable à l'exception de Will surtout personne ne douterait plus d'Hannibal. Il aurait pu faire disparaître les cadavres, néanmoins s'ils les avaient quand même découvert il aurait été impossible de croire qu'il n'est pas coupable. Ses seules options étaient soit de partir loin, très loin d'ici ou tuer Hannibal puis partir très loin. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait besoin d'aider. Il avait besoin de ça plus que tout autre chose...  
Chilton était furieux contre Hannibal,Will,Jack. Contre tout le monde. Jusqu'à ce que Will arrive, sa vie allait très bien et puis tout à tourné au cauchemar. Chilton était tant désespéré et finalement, tuer Hannibal aurait pu parraître la meilleure des idées. Ni plus ni moins. S'il le tuait, il aurait dû répondre de ce crime même si Hannibal était coupable. Le capturer était une bien meilleure idée même si moins plaisante pour le voulait jouer. Très bien, Chilton allait jouer et aurait sa revanche. Il montrera qui est le véritable Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal le /br /pre


	2. Chapitre 1

Maintenant, Chilton était sûr. Il sorti de la maison, encore tremblant et marchait en titubant jusqu'à sa voiture . Sa voiture était un nouveau model qu'il avait acheté récemment. C'était une belle Audi couleur noir nacré aux jantes argentées. Il entra rapidement dans la voiture et mit la clef sur le contact puis démarra la voiture. Pour l'instant il devait trouver un endroit où personne n'aurait pu le déranger. Finalement il décida de louer une chambre dans le motel du coins,au plus proche de la maison d'Hannibal. Quand il entra dans la vieille chambre que lui avait indiqué le propriétaire, Frederick parut consterné de l'état de la pièce même s'il n'en montra rien. Après avoir promptement refermé la porte, il s'assit sur le lit et reprit la réflection. Serte avait il besoin de matériel mais le plus important restait de trouver un plan. Hannibal aurait rapidement été mis au courant de la situation par Crawford mais sa disparition aurait pu faire comprendre à Hannibal que son plan n'avait pas tant que ça marché. Oui il était suspect numéro un mais pour l'instant il était libre. Le docteur aurait mis sa main à couper qu'Hannibal penserait qu'il se serait enfuis loin. Hannibal était tellement orgueilleux et hautain vis à vis de Chilton et croyait tout connaître de lui. Un conflit indirect existait depuis toujours entre les deux hommes et ce depuis la première fois qu'ils ont posés le regard l'un sur l'autre. Il posa alors rudement sa main sur le matelas crasseux et s'allongea enfin sur le lit. Son regard n'inspectant que le vide. On l'aurait dit aveugle, seul ses pensés étaient alors présentes et rien d'autre. Frederick avait ouïe dire que Will Graham aurait repris les rendez vous avec Lecter . Quel était le but de Will? Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser cette question même s'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir la réponse, si Graham voulait s'amuser avec le docteur, qu'il en eu été ainsi seulement s'il n'interférait pas sur les affaires de Chiltons.

Frederick tendit soudainement son bras en l'air, la main ouverte comme s'il tentait d'attraper quelque chose d'invisible. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner peu à peu et réalisa qu'à part dormir, il ne pouvait rien faire. Même pas réfléchir. Il s'endormit alors doucement et paisiblement. Ses rêves étaient si doux, il priait irraisonnablement pour qu'ils durent encore et encore. Chilton faisait partie des personnes qui arrivaient à faire chaque nuit des rêves lucides, il pouvait en effet contrôler ses rêves selon ses désirs. Il se souvint alors que même si le bonheur qu'apportaient les rêves, il ne pouvait simplement pas sommeil étant léger, il décida d'y mettre un terme et n'eu aucun mal à le faire. Il avait partout sur son corps divers courbatures et sentait que son corps aurait bien eu besoin de plus de sommeil mais son esprit lui était parfaitement présent. Il remarqua qu'il portait les même vêtements que la veille et donc décida d'aller prendre une douche chaude pour remettre certain de ses sens en éveil et pour réchauffer son corps. Quand il entra dans la douche, il fit face à une paroi où un miroir était accroché. Il observa son corps emplit de blessures, et en y passant l'eau il constata que certain plaies ne s'était pas totalement refermées car du sang en découlait encore. Il appréciait fortement la chaleur mais se décida après un certain à en sortir. Son corps frissonnait. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille puis alla jusqu'à son lit prendre les vêtements. Les mêmes habits, encore. Il allait devoir en acheter, car il était évident que revenir chez lui aurait été bien trop dangereux et surtout stupide. Et encore, il s'assit sur le lit, re réfléchissant au plan. Il attrapa la vieille télécommande tenue par du scotch et alluma la télé.Il zappait de chaîne en chaîne mais rien puis au bout de quinze minutes alors qu'il était arrêté sur un film à caractère comique mais peu drôle d'après lui, une vague idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il éteignit la télévision et commença à faire les cent pas. De tous les lieux sur cette Terre, seul un petit nombre représentait des endroits sûr où personne ne serait venus l'embêter et où la place n'aurait pas manqué mais maintenant que Chilton y repensait, il fallait que quelqu'un le prouver la culpabilité d'Hannibal il fallait un public pour l'écouter mais Chilton devrait prévoir qui pouvait assister à la représentation. Il devrait par ailleurs être trouvé au bon moment. Le cabinet d'Hannibal aurait été le premier endroit fouillé puisque que c'est exactement en ce lieux que sa disparition aurait été remarqué puis s'en suivrait la maison d'Hannibal. Oui. La maison du Dr Lecter était le meilleur endroit possible. Cette maison intriguait tellement Chilton, il s'interrogeait depuis quelques temps sur ce qu'il pouvait s'y cacher . Au moins il était sûr que certaines preuves se trouveraient dans sa maison ce qui aurait grandement aidé à le culpabiliser. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit il devait tout de même vérifier la maison, vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas surveillé ou que des gens s'y rendent. Chilton ne pouvait capturer le docteur que le soir, l'heure du dîner était le moment propice. Chilton se rapprocha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, écarta les rideaux et colla son visage sur la vitre. Depuis sa chambre il pouvait à peine percevoir une partie de la maison du cannibale. Il eu un rictus à peine visible. Le plan du Dr Lecter n'avait pas fonctionné et Chilton était prêt à lui faire payer l'affront de l'avoir fait passé pour le meurtrier. Après tout ce n'était pas que personnel mais Frederick repensa à toutes ses victimes et leur famille qui méritait leur vengeance. Le docteur était maintenant presque prêt. La journée passa rapidement car il avait donc décidé le soir même de se rendre à l'hôpital qu'il dirigeait, prendre quelques affaires et le lendemain il allait enfin passer au plan. Tout allait très vite, à 20H55 il rejoignit sa voiture et commença à conduire en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

Voila le Chapitre 1 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Au moment où je le poste, le chapitre 4 est fini et le 5 en cours d'écriture (un tiers est déjà fais je pense). Les chapitres 2 et 3 seront probablement postés dans un court intervalle de temps puisque j'écrit vite en ce moment. J'ai le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres en cours. Donc laissez des Reviews pour que je sache votre avis :)


	3. Chapter 2

Il était maintenant une heure du matin et Chilton n'était pas du tout fatigué. En fait il était même parfaitement réveillé et quelque peu excité. Retourner à l'hopital sachant que ça pouvait être la dernière fois qu'il y retournait. Ca ne le rendait pas tellement triste. Il n'aimait pas tellement cet endroit après tout. Il aimait bien ce boulot, plus que tout en fait mais cet endroit non, il ne l'appréciait pas autant. Il arriva en face de l'immense portail noir et délabré. Un garde se tenait à côté dans une petite cabine grise aux fenêtres en verre. L'homme semblait à l'étroit il ne pouvait même pas tendre les bras, que ce soit à l'horizontal autant qu'à la verticale. Chilton dû klaxonner pour que le garde arrête sa lecture et vienne lui ouvrir. L'homme sorti de la cabine et s'approcha d'un air froid de la voiture. Chilton pu enfin voir le badge de l'homme sur sa poitrine, il y était écrit « Randy ». Randy avait la vingtaine et ne semblait pas le reconnaître, lui le patron même de cet hôpital. Il entama alors : «

-S'il vous plait, identifiez vous.

- Docteurr Frederick Chilton. Ouvrez la porte, dit Chilton rudement.

-Puis je voir votre badge.

Frederick chercha quelques minutes puis le trouva enfin au bout de quelques minutes et la montra alors à Randy.

- Très bien, vous pouvez entrer.

Chilton repris sa carte et ne regarda même pas le visage du garde en avançant. Pour l'instant apparemment personne n'avait été mis au courant dans cet hôpital de ce qu'il avait fait, du meurtre. Il entra par la porte arrière. Tout était sombre et l'atmosphère était pesante. Frederick y était habitué. Il venait très souvent la nuit pour travailler sur plusieurs dossiers calmement avec personne pour l'interrompre. Il connaissait chaque porte,chaque couloir,etc... C'était sa seconde maison même s'il ne l'appréciait pas. Il se sentait à l'aise. Après avoir monté quelques escaliers et traversé quelques couloir il entra alors dans une salle d'opération et la traversa pour rejoindre une plus petite pièce où beaucoup de matériel était entreposé. Il savait exactement la position de chaque équipement dont il avait besoin. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui et se retourna discrètement, éteignit la lumière et alla se cacher dans l'angle de la pièce. Il regarda par la vitre de la porte et aperçut une jeune infirmière. La jeune femme volait du matériel médical dont beaucoup de médicaments. Ah!Il le savait. Cette stupide fille qu'il détestait allait être virée pour sûr. Elle sortie rapidement et fière d'elle de la pièce. Il se redressa puis reprit sa recherche. Après avoir pris tout le matériel il s'en alla rapidement de la salle en faisant attention à ne laisser aucune trace. Sur le trajet du retour il rencontra un infirmier. Ils se connaissaient depuis à peu près un an, quand l'infirmier avait été transféré dans l'hôpital et se saluèrent de façon courtoise mais n'engagèrent aucune conversation. L'homme était bon dans son travail et plutôt malin par ailleurs les femmes de la même unité le trouvait plutôt attirant. Néanmoins Chilton n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Quand il arriva à la voiture, il ouvra nerveusement la porte et s'assit silencieusement. Il s'arrêta soudainement et pris le temps de regarder la vieille bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Son regard profond passa en revue chaque pièce mais s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur une « cellule ». La chambre du Dr. Abel Gideon. Il se rappela donc du corps démembré du docteur Gideon. Même si Gideon avait tenté de le tuer et qu'il le craignait un peu il l'appréciait en tant que personne. Il s'imagina que si les circonstances avaient été différentes ils auraient pu être très surement amis. Il était vraiment intelligent et interessant. Ils avaient des discussions très intéressantes ensemble. Il était son meilleur patient et maintenant il était mort. Hannibal et Will étaient intéressant serte mais pas de la même façon qu'Abel. Il n'avait jamais appelé le Dr Gideon , Abel. Après tout un respect mutuel s'était installé entre les deux hommes même s'ils n'en montraient rien. Abel aimaient bien jouer avec ses nerfs et le « taquiner ». Il allait vraiment le regretter et aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui. Il se rendrait sur sa tombe quand tout serait fini. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait plus rester là à rêver.

Quand il revint au motel, il revérifia son était là. Tout ? Non son courage n'était pas exactement avec lui. Il avait déjà eu des mauvaises expérience et fait des choses qu'il aimait dire peu « orthodoxes » mais enlever quelqu'un. Jamais. La nervosité grandissait en lui. Il retira lentement ses vêtement et se faufila dans son lit. Il était bien au chaud et se sentait à l'aise. En peu de temps, le sommeil le gagna. Demain était le jour J.

Il était 9h du matin et Chilton ouvrait lentement les yeux. Une heure durant il se prépara. Après qu'il fut prêt, il attendit jusqu'à 19 h avant de quitter le motel définitivement. Il descendit la rue et maintenant observait la maison d'Hannibal. Il était prêt. Il vérifia rapidement ses poches, un pistolet était caché dans la poche intérieur de son blazer.

Il était temps. Il s'approcha de la grande porte noir nacrée. Personne ne pouvait le voir depuis quelque fenêtre que ce soit. Alors calmement il frappa à la porte.

* * *

Bonjour Bonjour ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent il me semble (une centaine de mot je crois). BREF, j'ai mis un peu de Chilton/Abel car j'aime bien ce couple mais je ne l'exploiterai pas dans cette fic. Peut être dans une autre mais pas dans cette fic. Le plan se met en route au prochain chapitre ! Au niveau de l'écriture, j'ai fini le chapitre 5 et je tenterai de finir le 6 et de commencer le 7. Je vais peut être prendre du retard car je ne suis pas satisfaite de la direction que j'ai pris et je ferais donc beaucoup de modification du chapitre 4 ce qui va fortement me retarder...


	4. Chapitre 3

(Hannibal PDV)

Hannibal quitta la cuisine une assiette à la main et la placa ensuite sur la longue table noire dans la salle à manger. Il allait déguster un délicieux repas ce soir. Il s'assit à l'extrémité de la table, la baie vitrée juste derrière lui et la cheminée sur sa droite. Il sentait toute une satisfaction. Un bon repas et personne pour le suspecter désormais. Personne ne découvrirai jamais ce qu'il aimait manger. Il avala une bouchée. Abel était moins ragoutant que Beverly Katz mais cela restait une très bonne viande quoi qu'on en dise. Il n'avait pas très faim mais pas de gaspillage ! Dr Lecter détestait ça, même plus que les gens impolis. Le vin était si délicat, un Château neuf des pâpes 1988 importé directement du Vaucluse en France pour aller avec ce succulent bœuf Bourguignon. Malheureusement un bruit soudain vain troubler cet opéra de saveurs. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Hannibal pensa que c'était Jack qui venait lui parler du Dr Chilton. Hannibal se dégagea de sa chaise et pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte il souriait. Il ouvrit lentement la porte.

Chilton se tenait en face de lui

« -Bonsoir Dr Lecter. »

Hannibal d'habitude si stoïque fit un pas en arrière. Chilton sourriait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que soudainement il le frappe avec son pied sur son genou droit. Hannibal tomba alors à terre. Chilton lui passa un mouchoir sur le visage. Hannibal reconnu la morphine. Tout devenait alors noir mais il restait toujours quelque peu conscient et sentait son corps être trainé pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse totalement. Tout n'était qu'ombres, il était entouré des ténèbres. Il se sentait commun à ces ombres. Une lumière l'extirpa hors de ces ténèbres et il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux. Il reconnaissait le sous-sol de sa maison. Il était attaché à une chaise que Chilton avait pris dans la salle à manger. Même s'il était réveillé, sa vision restait flou. Une forme distincte se tenait devant lui. La forme noire ne bougeait pas et était très silencieuse. Sa vision s'éclaircissait et il reconnaissait le docteur Chilton.

« -Alors Hannibal, vous êtes de retour. Comment vous sentez vous? J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal. Après tout tu avais été si tendre avec moi quand tu m'as assomés.

-Chilton, arrêtez ça. Je vous aidais. Vous voyez, vous êtes toujours en vie, non?

-Appelles moi Fréderick, nous sommes proches maintenant. Tu sais Hannibal, je t'ai toujours suspecté d'être une sorte de monstre. Et j'avais raison. Tu es un cannibale, un sociopathe.

Hannibal soupira.

-Bien, Frederick. Vous vous pensez tellement intelligent que vous en oubliez parfois que c'est faux.

Chilton frappa de rage le visage de Lecter. Ils étaient tout deux furieux l'un envers l'autre à l'exception que que Hannibal ne le montrait pas. Hannibal ressentait la peur. La même qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait été capturé par l'infirmier fanatique de Will Graham

-LA FERME !

-Ne soyez pas si impolis. Dr Lecter détestait ce genre de personne

-J'avais tort mais pas autant que toi n'est-ce pas?Après tout c'est ton plan qui n'a pas marché, tu t'es cru plus malin et regarde toi. Alors que mon plan lui se déroule parfaitement bien pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas intelligent, mais pour le moment je le suis certainement plus que toi. Te prenais tu pour Dieu ? Tu pensais ne jamais devoir rendre des comptes et maintenant tu te retrouve piégé.

Chilton s'avanca vers le docteur et posa sa main sur le visage de Lecter. Il lui fit pencher sa tête sur le côté et sortit un couteau qu'il plaça délicatement sur la joue d'Hannibal pour ne laisser aucune trace.

- Vois-tu, alors que tu te reposais j'ai pris le temps de visiter ta maison et j'y ai trouvé des choses plutôt intéressantes. J'ai remarqué que tu conservais beaucoup de viande dans ton frigo. Pas le frigo de la cuisine mais tu sais, l'autre frigo. Les preuves de ta culpabilité étaient là.

Hannibal le regarda calmement mais derrière ses yeux on pouvais apercevoir la rage du démon qui se cachait en lui. Hannibal cracha :

« -Vous pensez avoir gagné ?

-Oh mais j'ai plus que gagné. A partir du moment où tu as ouvert ta porte tu t'es condamné.

-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi sûr de vous. Une partie ce jour jusqu'à la dernière minute.

-Que veux tu dires?Aurais tu encore l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau échapper pour la énième fois à la justice ? Tsss... De toute façon quoi que tu dises, cela ne change rien. »

Chilton se retourna et dit : «Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que tes juges et bourreaux se montrent. »

Derrière Chilton, Hannibal ne se retint plus longtemps et sourit en pensant :

_« La partie n'est pas fini . Chilton tu as négligé beaucoup trop de détails et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, le jeu ne fais que commencer » ._

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très bon et ne fais pas énormément avancer les choses, le plan se met en route mais comme la fin l'indique il y aura des complications pour Chilton. Par ailleurs je suis désolé si les chapitres sont plus court mais comme ce chapitre avait beaucoup de dialogue je faisait des phrases plus courtes, je tacherais de retourner a environ 1000 mots par chapitre. Les pensées des personnages seront inscrites en _Italique_ et je ne présenterai les pensée qu'en fonction du Point de Vue (PDV) du personnage. Laissez moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître votre avis :).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Will Graham entra dans la salle d'attente, aujourd'hui il était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Il attendit patiemment durant 20 minutes jusqu'à l'heure du rendez vous. Il regarda sa montre, il était temps désormais. Mais personne. Encore 5 minutes passèrent mais toujours rien. Hannibal n'était jamais en retard et ne l'aurait jamais été sans prévenir Will. Graham savait que Hannibal trouvait cela trop impoli. Il décida alors de se lever du fauteuil qui gardait encore sa marque et se rapprocha de la porte menant vers la salle où leurs rendez vous avaient lieux. Il toqua faiblement à la porte alors qu'en même temps il tournait la poignée par chance la porte était ouverte. Quand il l'entrouvrit, il passa discrètement sa tête et vérifia que personne n'était là. Après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait personne, il décida de se glisser dans la salle. La salle était très lumineuse et des rangées de livres étaient posés sur des étagères. La composition de la salle était très moderne et Will trouvait à la décoration de cette pièce et la décoration de sa maison qu'Hannibal avait très bon goût même si très luxueux . Will se déplaça alors jusqu'à un mur devant lequel se tenait un piédestal sur lequel était posé une statue de marbre en forme de cerf relevant la tête avec une large ramure. Will savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il resta silencieusement dans la pièce, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Si Hannibal était partis de son plein grès, il aurait prévenu Will. Il décida donc d'aller chez Hannibal. Il traversa d'un pas pressé la salle, ouvrit brusquement la porte et retourna à sa voiture. Il démarra et pris la direction de la maison du docteur. Peut être qu'Hannibal n'était plus habitué à leur rendez vous ? Will se mis à alors à rire alors qu'il conduisait. L'idée que le docteur Lecteur ai oublié leur rendez vous était parfaitement absurde. Au fur et à mesure Will se rapprochait de la maison et pu enfin l'apercevoir au bout de la rue. Il observa les fenêtres, aucun mouvement. Quand il sorti de la voiture pour s'approcher de la maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Will sonna alors à la porte. Rien. Il tourna la poignet et encore une fois la chance lui sourit puisque la porte était ouverte.

Will n'était jamais entré dans cette maison sans Hannibal lui même ou quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Il voyait la maison d'une toute autre manière. Il entra dans la cuisine, elle était si propre et Will pensa que tout passionné de cuisine aimerais travailler dans cette ambiance. Will recherchait quelque chose intensément mais il ne savait pas quoi... Chaque objet éveillait sa curiosité. Les murs étaient magnifiquement ornée de peinture. Hannibal était vraiment un homme de goût même s'il n'en restait pas moins fou. Qu'avait pû pousser un homme au cannibalisme ? Will se posait la question à chaque dîner qu'il partageait avec le docteur Lecter.

Will ouvrait chaque porte, fouillait chaque pièce et tout était normal. A l'exception d'une porte. Il y avait une porte qui menait sur des escalier pour descendre au sous-sol. Les escaliers descendaient vers les ténèbres, Will ne pouvait rien distinguer . Il fallait soit trouver l'interrupteur soit descendre à l'aveugle. Il chercha désespéramment l'interrupteur mais rien alors il pris son téléphone et éclaira les marche en les descendant une à il arriva à la dernière marche, il se retourna sur le côté pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait rien et regarda attentivement la pièce noire. La pièce semblait plutôt banale, il y traînait quelques outils par si par là. Il examina chaque porte et remarqua une grande porte de fer. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de celle ci. Il examina le mécanisme et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour arriver à débloquer la serrure qui résultait sur un simple mécanisme. Quand il entrouvrit la porte il remarqua une lumière s'échapper et entendait des voix qui discutaient .

Will commença alors à écrire un texto : _**« Jack, je suis dans le sous sol de la maison d'Hannibal rejoignez moi le plus rapidement possible – Will. »**_ . Il ne l'envoya pas mais vérouilla l'écran et plaça son portable dans sa poche tel qu'il pourrait y accéder rapidement et envoyer le texto en cas de besoin. Il se faufila dans l'ouverture de la porte et un couloir conduisait jusqu'à l'endroit d'où la lumière provenait. Il commença à lentement s'approcher et plus il avançait plus il comprenait qu'en réalité il n'y avait qu'une des deux voix qui parlait vraiment. L'autre qui parlait peu paraissait faible. Il se rapprocha. Quand il arriva enfin à une distance suffisante pour distinguer les deux ombres il put constater que l'une des deux était assis sur une chaise, probablement attaché. Will arrivait très clairement à reconnaître les deux voix : « Chilton » et « Lecter » . Will ne comprenait pas. Si Chilton était attaché, Hannibal n'aurait pas pris le risque d'oublier d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Will sans le prévenir ni même de le reporter . En revanche, si Hannibal était attaché, pourquoi Chilton aurait il fait ça ? Chilton n'avait que peu de raison de s'en prendre à Hannibal même s'il le haïssait sans aucun doute. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion Will confirma ses soupçons . Hannibal était bel et bien attaché à cette chaise. Mais comment et pourquoi Chilton avait il fait ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Soudainement la poche de Will se mit à vibrer . Malheureusement la vibration était bien trop forte et attira l'attention du docteur Chilton qui releva la tête. Merde pensant Will, il sorti rapidement son portable pour voir la raison de la vibration et lu le message :

_**« Will, Chilton est le Chesapeak Ripper. Le cadavres de plusieurs agents du FBI et celui du Dr Gideon ont été retrouvé dans sa maison. Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui et fait attention à toi. - Jack »**_

Graham n'y croyait pas mais décida tout de même d'envoyer l'sms qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Will pensait à un piège qu'avait tendu Hannibal à Chilton. Peut être qu'Hannibal avait mal prévu la réaction que Chilton aurait dû avoir et sans s'y attendre s'était fait à son tour piégé.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Crawford c'est toi ? Graham peut être ? »

Will savait que Chilton n'était pas un meurtrier. Seulement Will savait qu'il ne savait rien. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'erreur de jugement auparavant. Il avait mal jugé Hannibal pour commencer. Peut être jugeait il mal Chilton. Jack pourrait autant arriver ici en 10 minutes qu'en une heure. Tout était une question de temps maintenant.

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et ce temps à suffit pour que je perde ce que j'avais écrit. Je vais le chercher mais j'ai peur de devoir tout recommencer .


	6. Chapter 5

PDV Chilton

Frédéric commençait à s'impatienter. Personne ne venait. Tout était si silencieux, le calme était heureusement moins pesant car la forte respiration du prisonnier se faisant entendre dans toute la pièce. Chilton qui était maintenant assis depuis plus de trente minutes sans avoir bougé ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, se leva promptement et commença à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à Jack ou Will. L'improvisation n'était pas son fort et heureusement il n'en était pas question. Chaque idée était claire car après tout il avait eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour y réfléchir, néanmoins, revoir chaque détail s'imposait. Il ne devait rien oublier. Hannibal toussota et le psychologue se sorti alors de ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'Hannibal pour vérifier son état.

« -Alors, vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda le geôlier calmement mais avec intérieurement une certaine plaisance de la situation. Hannibal qui remarqua la satisfaction, acquiesça sans porter de remarque par rapport à l'attitude du docteur Chilton.

« Bien, je m'en réjouie car croyez moi, ce n'est plus pour longtemps. Puisque ceci semble être une de nos dernière conversations, parlons. Qui pensez vous donc que Will Graham va croire ? »

Afin d'éviter la question dont la réponse paraissait plus qu'évidente, Hannibal lui lança une autre interrogation.

« -Et les autres ? Jack, le docteur Bloom, la juge, les avocats? Pour le moment les preuves sont contre vous et m'avoir séquestré ne va pas arranger votre situation. Vous auriez mieux fait de vous enfuir comme vous savez si bien le faire. »

Le sourire dominateur de Chilton s'effaça et lourdement il frappa le visage du docteur Lecter qui lui tentait de cacher sa satisfaction.

« -Plus maintenant. Après ce que j'ai trouvé dans votre cave, vous êtes condamné. -Vraiment ? » Une faible vibration allant crescendo ce fit entendre derrière les deux hommes. Frederic Chilton agrippa son revolver qu'il avait volé à un des cadavres qui s'était trouvé chez lui et dit « -Il y a quelqu'un ? Crawford c'est toi ? Graham peut être ? »

Puis, après quelques instants une ombre se déplaça légèrement en se détachant des ténèbres et s'approcha d'eux pour enfin arriver dans la lumière. Frédéric Chilton et Will Graham se faisait face

«-Graham, je suis quelque peu déçu, vous avez mis bien du temps.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. Que faisait ces corps chez vous Frédéric ?

-Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous êtes l'expert non ? Alors interprétez. Expliquez nous la raison pour laquelle le docteur Hannibal Lecter a-t-il fait ça. Peut être devrions nous lui demander ?

Chilton se déplaça maladroitement sur le côté sans lâcher le regard de Will. Will quant à lui regardais Hannibal maintenant.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela Frédéric. Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre lui et personne n'est mieux placé que moi pour vous dire ça. Votre défaite ne fait aucun doute. Pensez vous que tout cela vaut la souffrance qui va vous être infligée ? Le docteur Lecter prendra sa revanche et vous perdrez plus que ce que vous ne croyez.

-Permettez moi d'en douter Will. Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, j'ai effectivement des preuves; le cannibale en a laissé bien plus qu'il n'en faut dans son frigo.

-Chilton, maintenant il faut vous rendre. C'est le seul et unique moyen que vous ayez de survivre à tout cela. La prison vous garderas à l'abris. »

Chilton se crispa et commença à perdre son calme. D'habitude il était si glacial et serein.

« -**ASSEZ!JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES SI IMPREVISIBLE MAIS TOUT DE MÊME JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS SERIEZ DU CÔTE DES GENTILS ET QUE VOUS M'AIDERIEZ, MOI ET LA JUSTICE QUE VOUS CHERISSEZ TANT ! MAIS JE ME SUIS TROMPE VOUS ÊTES TOUT COMME LUI !...**

-Chilton. Je suis, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, en train de vous aider. Je ne veux pas que vous deveniez comme lui ou que vous ayez à souffrir des mêmes tourments que moi.

-**MENTEUR ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE VOUS DEGOUTE. VOUS N'EPROUVEZ QUE MEPRIS ENVERS MOI, VOUS VOUS CROYEZ SI SUPERIEUR.** »

Chilton dans sa rage intense agrippa violemment Will Graham et le plaqua sur un grand mur de pierres grisâtre et de la pointe de son arme appuya sur la tempe de l'homme. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, il était à bout.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aide ? Je plaçais tous mes espoirs en vous. Je croyais naïvement que vous auriez pu me comprendre. Vous avez déjà vécu tout ça, la rage, la haine, la tristesse, la peur...

-Et c'est pourquoi vous devez m'écouter et ne surtout pas faire les mêmes erreurs. »

Chilton s'écarta en lâchant doucement l'emprise qu'il portait sur l'autre homme. Il se retourna deux mètres plus loin pour qu'on ne le voit pas lâcher quelques larmes. Il avait honte de ses émotions, de ne pas arriver à les contrôler. Il se ressentait à plus profond de lui tant de solitude. Il se pensait si faible. Depuis que Will était arrivé Hannibal n'avait dit mot. Il s'était simplement contenté de regarder et d'écouter chaque dé devait sûrement savoir que c'était la meilleur chose à faire pensa le docteur Chilton. Après tout il n'avait que faire d'Hannibal dans l'instant présent même s'il restait la source du problème. Il était perdu, que devrait il faire ? Tout abandonner comme le suggérait Will, se livrer au FBI, à Jack et tout expliquer ? Il était allé si loin, le plan fonctionnait si bien. Trop bien jusqu'à ce que Graham le remette en doute. Si seulement il avait réagi comme il le fallait. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait même tué Hannibal à mains nues s'il avait pu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Frédéric haïssait cette option qui semblait pourtant la plus raisonnable. Il n'aimait pas confier les choses au hasard et pourtant en se laissant capturé c'est ce qu'il faisait. L'issue était trop incertaine. Dans son dos, Will se rapprocha du dr Lecter, il le regardait de si haut.

* * *

PDV de Will

Will se sentait si puissant, si fort en voyant un docteur Lecter attaché,faible, souffrant. La souffrance était serte très légère puisqu'il n'arborait que quelques traces de coup ou quelques légères coupures mais rien de bien grâve. Ses yeux pénétraient dans les siens. Graham pouvait voir du vide dans son regard mais un soupçon d'autre chose ce cachait là. Que pouvait il avoir à masquer dans son regard ? Qu'y avait il donc ? Le regard d'Hannibal lui échappa et fuilla pour se poser sur le pauvre psychologue maintenant totalement recroquevillé sur lui même. Il semblait emprisonné par le doute. Will après avoir vaguement regardé Chilton retourna sur le prisonnier et comprit. Ce qui se cachait dans ses yeux était de la satisfaction. Une satisfaction si ardente brillait dans ses yeux mais seul lui arrivait à la discerner. Seulement avoir compris cela ne résolvait pas tout, une question subsistait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable était il satisfait ? Quelque chose se tramait. Peut être Hannibal avait prévu cette possible réaction du docteur et avait accepté son emprisonnement. Peut être était ce un plan. Si tel était le cas, alors il était déjà trop tard pour Frédé destin était scellé. Hannibal n'a jamais failli dans un de ses plans et Chilton pensant avoir réussi à le désarmer n'avait pas pensé à un piège.

* * *

PDV de Chilton

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une minute que Chilton avait perdu tout contrôle de lui même et qu'il avait relâché son attention des deux hommes. Il avait beau être perdu, il pouvait toujours se ressaisir. Il bomba le torse et pris une grande inspiration puis se tourna pour faire face aux deux hommes qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Frédéric remarqua brièvement que Will avait avancé de quelques pas en direction du cannibale attaché. Mais rien ne le choquait plus que l'air triste et désolé qu'arborait maintenant le regard de Will. Que se passait il pour qu'il ai soudainement perdu son stoïcisme habituel. Chilton demanda quelque peu inquiet mais n'en montrant rien:

« -Qu'y a t il ?... »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Quand soudain, brisant le calme incroyablement pesant, un grand fracas se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. Jack et le FBI devaient être arrivés. Chilton se retourna promptement sur lui même, fixant maintenant la grande porte de fer. Il entendait les bruits de pas et les voix se déplacer. Ne prêtant plus attention aux deux hommes un bruit de revolver s'armant fit un bruit à l'arrière de sa tête. Non, pourquoi avait il relâché son attention, pourquoi lui avait il fait confiance.

« -Posez votre arme Frédéric. »

Chilton s'exécuta et lâcha l'arme au sol. Il leva les bras vers le ciel et se tourna pour faire face à Will qui pointait son arme vers lui. Hannibal se tenant droit totalement libre, derrière lui.

« -Je t'avais dit d'abandonner et de te laisser faire. »

Chilton regardait désespéramment Will et Hannibal. Son plan se détruisait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Dans son dos, des bruits de pas raisonnaient.

« Will c'est bon, on prend la situation en main. »

Jack s'avança derrière lui,pris ses mains et lui passa les menottes.

* * *

Bonjour, encore un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plu. Il est un peu plus long et je m'excuse du changement de point de vue au milieu (peut être que c'est bien?) qui semblait être indispensable car je ne voulais pas tout couper en 3 chapitre. Je suis déçu car au chapitre précédent je précise avoir peut être perdu mes chapitres et OUI. Je les ai bien perdu, j'ai du donc recommencer et la direction que j'ai prise ne me plait pas, de mémoire c'était mieux avant. Bon on verra. Je perd l'inspiration et les cours n'arrange rien . J'espère pouvoir commencer le chapitre 6 bientôt. Laissez une review, vous ne perdrez pas autant de temps que vous croyez et vous allez m'en faire gagner.  
(JE TIEN A PRÉCISER QUE JE N'AI PAS DE CORRECTEUR ET DONC LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES DOIVENT ÊTRE TRÈS PRÉSENTES ET JE M'EN EXCUSE ENCORE)


End file.
